One Piece: The Terror of Luffy
by Annabelle-Kirkland
Summary: Luffy was a rather troublesome child in the Village of Foosha, enough where he sent Shanks running up the wall! In this series, the young pirate wannabe will get himself into many situations. WARNING: Contains spanking in a disciplinary manner. Don't like? Don't read. K also for swearing.
1. Chapter 1

So, after starting One Piece (after vowing to never read it) I quickly became addicted. But part of me was rather disappointed to not see more of Luffy's past so far- (I'm only on volume 13 so no spoilers!) And inspiration struck me... With Luffy having quite a fiery temper as a child, I have to think that Shanks might've had to take matters into his own hands every once in a while. So here is a fanfiction series about Luffy's childhood and the terror he unleashed onto his small village of Foosha!

WARNING: Will contain corporal punishment in a disciplinary format, no sexual content whatsoever.

Luffy wasn't sure what he had done, but today was just a bad day. All he wanted was to start over and stay in bed until the next morning if he knew what was going to unfold. Nothing seemed to go right ever since he decided to open his eyes! A ten-year-old boy didn't deserve to go through such plunders!

First, he woke up too early because of a stupid bird squawking in his ear, way before the sun was even a fourth of its way up. And if that wasn't a bad enough, he was so surprised his head banged against the wall and then fell off of the bed onto the hard wooden floor. There was a big lump on the back of his noggin and a red mark on his cheek! Shanks would probably make fun of him for it until it disappeared!

The thought alone sent him into a cloud of fury, causing him to kick whatever was closest to him. Unfortunately, that so happened to be the big heavy cedar wood chest that held all of his clothes and belongings. "YOUCH!" he shrieked, grasping his reddening toe and hopping around desperately. "SON OF A-!"

Then someone knocked on his door, cutting off his attempt to curse. "Hey, Anchor! What's all that ruckus for?" a familiar voice called, respecting his privacy enough to come barging into his room. Luffy grumbled, taking his nightgown off as he glared at the door.

"Go away you whale's butt! I'm busy!" he scowled, his voice cracking a bit in the middle. It was hard to sound threatening when tears were pricking at your eyes. Then he heard a laugh which just made his temper flare up more, how dare they?!

"Ah, come on Anchor!" Shanks chuckled, rapping his knuckles on the door of the furious tyke once again. "That ain't no way to talk to your future captain!" He loved teasing the kid, Luffy was like his own son in a sense. This was just the pirate version of showing affection where "go suck a pig's tail" had the same meaning as "I love you."

If it had been any other day, hearing the red-haired captain imply that the pirate wannabe was going to one day become part of his crew would've had Luffy grinning from ear to ear. But with all of the stuff that had happened already, this just made him angrier. After getting his pants and vest on, he stomped over to the frame and swung the door open with eyes blazing. "I SAID GO AWAY!" he roared, kicking Shanks' shin as hard as he could muster before run back in and slamming it in his hero's face.

The pirate stood there for a few seconds, processing what all had just happened. Sure the runt had been upset before, that was nothing new, but the flaring of his fury was beyond normal. "Luffy, what's wrong?" He dropped the joking around tone, seriously concerned. The kick didn't hurt much, but he knew it most likely caused more discomfort to the kid more than he let on. "How can you be fed up so early in the morning?"

The ten-year-old huffed a bit, rubbing his sore toes vigorously. Dammit! Why wouldn't he just leave him alone?! "I'm having a really bad day and it's probably five in the freaking morning!" he yelled, "Now go away before I make you!" He felt a little cocky, using the words he knew were just on the verge of becoming curses.

Shanks didn't overlook that, but it took a lot of strength to not burst into laughter. Hearing the child trying to act so tough was just too funny to even attempt to take it seriously. "Now, watch your mouth. Just come on out and we can talk about it, even I have bad days every once a while. Throwing a fit ain't gonna do nothing but make it get worse, trust me. You can ask any of my close mates and they'll tell you story after story." No matter how hard he tried, a small snicker came out every few words.

All this did was make Luffy more upset to a point he was ready to burst open and unleash a hellish surge of rage. HOW DARE HE LAUGH AT HIS BAD DAY?! He had every right to be angry! What kind of jerk was that redhead?! In haste, he snatched a glass vase off of a shelf, swung open the door, and launched it as hard as he could at Shanks. "FUCK YOU, BARNACLE ASS!" he screamed, his vision red with pure fury.

The pirate captain easily dodged the projectile, he could have done it with his eyes closed out of pure reflex. But before he could really comprehend what was going on, a scream was followed by a crash that echoed through the town. The young lad stared in shock, anger melting from his widening eyes when seeing just what his tantrum had caused.

A young woman laid on the dirt road, her face covered with long waves of black hair. Shards of the vase stuck deep in her skin and blood quickly soaking the ground around her, turning the once beige gravel a sickly dark brown. As far as he could tell, she was moving slightly. Shanks ran over, kneeling beside her before rolling her onto her back as gently as possible. It might've been his imagination, but Luffy was sure he looked almost scared. That fact froze the child in his place, unable to move an inch. What had he done?!

The redhead took off his hat and pressed his ear against her breast, his own heart thumping as he tried to make sure she was breathing and didn't need CPR. Once he heard that he checked all of her vitals as quickly as possible before letting out a long sigh of relief. "She's just knocked out right now..." he mumbled, sensing the crowd that had gathered around when hearing all of the commotions. "Can someone get doc over here?! I don't want her bleeding out!" he called, hoping the villagers would at least be some sort of help.

Thankfully, a few young men sprinted off, screaming for the town's doctor at the top of their lungs. If it wasn't for the circumstance, this would have made Shanks smile a bit. But slowly, he stood up as he placed his hat back on his head and turned around to face the speechless youngling. "Monkey... D... LUFFY," he growled, the shadows hitting his scars just in the right way that even a shark would have run off screaming for their mother.

It was at that moment Luffy knew, he fucked up.

Out of pure instinct, he dashed off, pushing through the crowd and using his small size as an advantage to weave in and out. He recognized the look that Shanks had given him, it was the same look he got after breaking a few of Makino's glasses to scare her a bit. He knew what followed that look, and if the captain caught him before he calmed down then there would be no chance of mercy.

Red-Haired Shanks was DEFINITELY going to give him the spanking of his life.

The child kept running until he felt like his legs were going to burst into flames, desperate to get away as fast as he could. Why did he have to throw the stupid vase?! Now he was in more trouble than ever, all because of a stupid bad day! When he was out of energy, he plopped down behind one of the big houses, chest heaving as he struggled to get his breath back. "S-stupid... Shanks..." he mumbled, "He's the one... who m-made... me so mad!" His eyelids fluttered, threatening to close for a good hour or two. "No! If I fall asleep..." He yawned. "He'll find... me..."

As soon as he let his eyes close, the next time they opened he was staring up at a wooden ceiling. About now, he was realizing how truly horrible his day was. "Where am I...?" he mumbled, rubbing his eyes tiredly and letting out a long yawn. With being so tired, he let his guard down immensely.

"You're on the Red Force," a voice called, sending shivers down the tyke's spine.

"S-Shanks...!" he stuttered, eyes widening as he sat up quickly, "I-"

The pirate raised a hand to cut him off, no longer smiling like he always was. Crap, now Luffy KNEW he truly messed up big time if he had rid the captain of his goofy grin. "I don't want to hear a single excuse from you young man. What you did was BEYOND childish, not to mention it hurt someone! Do you realize that because of your little temper tantrum you could have KILLED her or injured her in a way that it would have affected her for the rest of her life?!"

The child's bottom lip quivered, he hadn't meant to hurt anyone. But now that he thought about it, he did throw it to most likely cause harm to Shanks. "W-well you're the one who teased me!" he shot back without even thinking, "And dodged when I threw the vase!" His argument was rather solid in his opinion, but seeing the flash of anger that lit up Shanks' eyes made him want to bite his tongue.

"Monkey D. Luffy don't you dare try to put the blame on me!" he growled, rolling up his sleeves as he walked towards the young boy. Luffy knew this movement all too well and it made him turn white as he tried to back away.

"C-Captain Shanks, I-I didn't mean to!" he begged, trying to look as innocent as possible, "Please! I'll ap-pologize! Don't spank me!" The black-haired child had gone from sassy to crying for his life in the matter of a blink of an eye, but the adult shook his head firmly before reaching out to grab his arm.

"I can understand bad days," he scolded, grunting as he tried to pick the boy up as he kicked and squirmed like a fish out of the water. "But hurting others, especially my friends, is absolutely inexcusable no matter what! What would the mayor say if he was here right now, huh?! He'd probably beat your sorry behind the moment you snapped at me! And I wish I had in the first place so it would've never gotten this far! When we're done I'm gonna have you write a long SINCERE apology letter to Makino!"

That caused Luffy to freeze in place just enough where the captain could finally get a grip on him. "...t-that lady was Makino!?" he squeaked, voice shrill as tears gather in his eyes. "I-I didn't mean to hurt her! I threw it at you-" He let out a yelp as Shanks cut him off with a hard smack to the back of his thigh. The pirate now had him tucked under his arm like a bag of flour.

"I don't care young man!" he scowled, sitting down on an armless wooden chair and swiftly flipping the boy over his knees, "It doesn't matter if you meant to or not! Because of your temper not only have you hurt yourself but it has affected people all around you! I have bad days all the time but that doesn't give me the right to take my anger out on innocent people!" With a pause, he decided to yank down Luffy's shorts swiftly before he tried to wriggle off of his lap. "You deserve this if not more!"

The tyke squirmed desperately, legs flailing as he tried to ram his feet into Shanks' calf. "LET ME GO! Y-you can't do this t-to me! I'm too old- OW!" he shrieked as the pirate landed a stinging swat on his backside. "That hurt you jerk!"

"It's not a punishment if it doesn't hurt," he retorted simply, struggling to keep the boy on his lap. "You think you're too old to be spanked, huh?" he asked, landing a few more hard smacks to Luffy's rear, "Well let me tell you something that I hope you will never, EVER forget." SMACK "Even if you grow up and have your own pirate ship with a thousand men" SWAT! "If you hurt one of my friends or do something stupid like this ever again" CRACK "I won't hesitate to punish you like a child even if it means spanking you in front of your entire crew until your ass is as red as my hair!" SMACK SMACK "Do you understand?!"

Shanks stopped for a moment, not wanting to hurt the boy too bad. Just because he was in the wrong didn't mean that the captain had to abuse Luffy. He took a deep sigh, pinching the bridge of his nose as the child sniffled a bit. "Excuse my language, that was irresponsible of me." He rubbed his burning bottom soothingly, hoping that he could end the punishment soon. "Now, why are you being spanked?"

"Because your a-a big jerk!" Luffy snarled, trying to keep a brave face and not cry in front of his hero. It was bad enough that he was just in his boxers and his butt hurt like hell. The redhead sighed and pulled down the boy's undergarments, causing him to shriek a bit. "Don't you fu- OWIE!"

The pirate smacked his upturned bottom a bit harder, making note of the skin turning from a light blush to a solid shade of pink that he would definitely feel for the next few hours. "It seems I'll have to wash out that mouth of yours too, hmm? Kids shouldn't be cursing, bad day or not. But I'm warning you Luffy that if you don't fess up soon and accept your consequences you will give me no choice but to use the hairbrush. Neither of us wants that, right?"

He shook his head quickly, rubbing at his eyes. This spanking hurt enough, he didn't want the brush too! Shanks had only used it on him once before for stowing away on the ship when they were going to pick up supplies. Let's just say it left a bite that the child did NOT want to feel again anytime soon or in the future. His bottom still ached every time the memory popped up in his mind. "I want to hear words Anchor, say it loud and clear."

"N-no sir..." he mumbled, his hand reaching back to protect his poor backside. Unfortunately, Shanks saw the move and pinned the arm to the small of his back firmly.

"Young man you know better than that," he scolded, but it was much more gentle than before. He was just relieved the boy was ready to surrender and that he could soon pull the punishment to a close. "Now tell me why you're being spanked, no mumbling. And be sincere if you're going to answer," he added before Luffy could open his mouth.

The black-haired tyke tried not to squirm anymore as he hung his head in shame. "I... I-I got in trouble for t-throwing a vase at someone..."

"And?"

"..." He sighed with a whine but was cut off with a quick smack that made him whimper a bit. "And for c-cursing... and yelling at y-you when you were trying t-to be nice... and running a-away from my punishment... and breaking t-things... and being mean to everyone j-just because I was angry..." He couldn't think of any more, at least none that he had done that morning.

Shanks nodded, satisfied with the kid's answer. "Good, now I'm going to give you the last part of your spanking for the tantrum you threw." Without another word, he brought his hand down hard on Luffy's bare backside.

SMACK. "Ow! C-cap ple-" CRACK "AH! Please d-don't!" SLAP "IT HURTS!" He thrashed around, the flurry of smacks seeming to light a fire on his small bum. He didn't want to even LOOK at another vase ever again! But even through all of the squirming, the captain lifted his bottom higher into the air so he could hit his sensitive sit spots and upper thighs. "N-no more!" SMACK! "WAH! I'M SORRY SHANKS!"

Luffy burst into sobs, his body going limp as he finally surrendered. Immediately, the blows softened. It was until he was sitting up in Shanks' lap did he realize his spanking had ended. He buried his face into the pirate's chest, wailing as tears and snot streamed down his face. "I-I'm sorry!" he blubbered, his grip on the man's coat so tight his knuckles turned white and his nails almost pierced the fabric. "I'll never t-throw anything ever a-again!"

The captain chuckled a bit and he rocked the child back and forth. "Luffy, I don't expect you to be perfect. Everyone looses their temper every once in a while and all of us make mistakes. But as your role model and temporary father, it's my job to make sure you know that there are consequences to every action." He took his chin, smiling down at the kid's tear streaked face. "It hurt me so much to punish you, but if I hadn't then how would you learn? I do it because I care."

Sniffling, Luffy wiped his eyes. "Y-you mean that...?" he whispered, leaning against his chest. Shanks nodded, stroking his side soothingly as he hummed a bit.

"I would travel the world and even let go of the One Piece if it meant saving your life. Friends mean everything to me, and you're much more than just a friend. Now," he ruffled his black hair teasingly, "You still look tired. How about you go back to bed and when you wake up we'll walk down to Makino's place so you can apologize, alright?"

Luffy nodded, letting out a yawn and too sleepy to argue. "G'night captain..." he mumbled, eyes closing as Shanks rocked him back and forth. A soft smile appeared on the pirate's face as he sighed.

"Goodnight Anchor... you're already proving to be a handful..."

To Be Continued...

Maybe.


	2. Chapter 2

((Sorry it took so long to get it out and that it's short, but I didn't want to drag on the fluff. In the next chapter, our dear Luffy will get himself into some trouble.

I do not own One Piece or the characters!))

Luffy couldn't help but bounce with glee, a grin plastered on his face. "I'm on the Red Force~!" he squealed, gripping onto the railing as he jumped up and down, "I'm on the Red Force~! And I didn't have to sneak on this time~!" He didn't care that the crew was laughing, HE WAS ON THE RED FORCE FOR REAL! The smell of the salty ocean... the bright blue sky... oh it was all just so beautiful!

"If you think this is awesome," Benn laughed, rolling a barrel of gunpowder on board, "Think about how it'll be when we actually set sail. You won't even be able to see the town after that. All ocean!" The men didn't mind the boy being so excited, it kept things lively and entertaining. Last time he had been on board during an actual business trip hadn't been the most pleasant thing to go through for anyone, especially Luffy. Everyone on the ship and in a mile radius could hear his high-pitched wailing and the rhythmic smacks of something hitting bare flesh. But out of respect, none of them had mentioned it to the child.

The captain ruffled his hair, beaming just as much if not more. "Don't get too excited Anchor, we're just sailing to the next island over to pick up some supplies. We'll be back to Foosha Village by tomorrow evening if not earlier." Shanks was honestly glad he had finally made this decision, it was for the better. And a small trip wouldn't hurt anyone, right? There weren't any wild ruffians or bloodthirsty pirates in the Town Center that wouldn't be too much to handle. It had already been decided that one person would keep an eye on the boy at all times, just for safety's sake.

Luffy nodded quickly, giving a quick salute. "Aye aye captain!" he chirped, struggling to stay still, "When do we hoist the anchor and get going?" He was trying to sound as piratey as possible, but it was hard. The redhead chuckled but quickly made a straight face, making his best "professional pirate" face.

"In two shakes of a lamb's tail. They're loading up the last supplies. And before we go, let's review the rules." He held up a finger. "Rule one..."

"Don't leave the ship without permission!" Luffy chirped, having looked over the list about a million times now.

"Two?"

"Don't go anywhere by myself. Even if I think I know the way."

"Three?"

"If someone's fighting, don't join in. Just watch and try to guess who will win!" That made him grin. "Will we see real pirate fights Shanks? Swords and guns and blood?" He jumped a bit and gripped the railing tighter. "What if they fight YOU?!"

The captain shrugged, smiling as well. "I dunno, someone always manages to upset somebody who wants t' flex their muscles. But you know who always wins, right?" He tipped his hat and winked. "No one's gonna be dumb enough to fight a band of pirates for fun." Luffy's eyes widened even bigger.

"Ooh! So we just gotta look out for stupid people!"

"That's right!"

"Shanks!" Makino scolded, placing a keg of grog carefully onto the wooden floor of the ship, "You're supposed to be a good example!" Even though she was trying to be stern, a small smile graced her lips and a tinge of humor laced her words. "I want my favorite customers back in one piece. No cuts either!" She wagged her finger at them and put her other hand on her hip. "You bring that boy back with a single scrape and I'll give you some more scars on that face of yours!"

The captain laughed, holding his hands up in innocent surrender. "Yes, ma'am! Wouldn't dream of it!" With a tip of his straw hat and a cocky grin, he winked at her. "Won't let the imp out of my sight~ And we'll behave ourselves, right Anchor?"

Luffy nodded vigorously and went into salute. "Absolutely! Best behavior!" The woman couldn't help but sigh with relief and ruffle his hair lovingly, it was rare to see the boy so happy.

"Alright... I trust you." She kissed his forehead and cupped his cheek as she knelt down to his level. "Be a good boy for him. Remember, you're representing our town and the Red Hair Pirates today." He blushed furiously but beamed with pride.

"Makino," Shanks chuckled, "It's just a stocking up trip. We're not going to the war! He'll be fine." He punched her shoulder teasingly and smirked. "Besides, aren't ya gonna give me a kiss too?"

With a toss of her hair, she sauntered off the ship with her hips swaying. "Kiss barnacle, fish breath." Luffy giggled as the redhead laughed lighthartedly. Even sweet flowers like her could bite back with the strength of a shark and still make it look good. "And I expect that keg to have at least SOME grog in it by the time you dock!"

In unison, the entire crew groaned.


End file.
